


Antlers

by diamondgore



Category: X-Factor (Comics), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Good omen's AU, M/M, alcohol use, cameron hodge has two dicks, like please read the tags, that's a very vague stretch of what 'au' is, this is pwp, two dicked cameron hodge is what should set you off, warren is non-binary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:29:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23250235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamondgore/pseuds/diamondgore
Summary: The lack of sunlight can make anything look appealing.
Relationships: Cameron Hodge/Warren Worthington III
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Antlers

**Author's Note:**

> yeah.......I'm using COVID-19 as an excuse for this one. 
> 
> Don't ask me why Hodge has two dicks, don't ask me why Warren has a pussy. I do have a Good Omens Hodge/Warren AU but there is no way any of it is getting out after this.

Mistakes were made. A ton of them. Baby Hope was now in the hands of Ahab instead of Cable, and whatever bad future was set into action was descending on them. The nighttime was being lulled to sleep as little rays of golden sunlight began peaking through the darkness. 

Warren was on a leather armchair, he had attempted and failed to drink his body weight in champagne. His wings exaggerated the despair in his slouch, as they were spread above him in all their magnificent glory. The glass was half filled with champagne, between his carefully manicured fingers, it was tilted dangerously close to spilling. 

There was a shift of energy in the room. There was an aura of calmness as Cameron entered the room, his own wings folded nearly behind his back, he didn’t want to disrupt the statues and books that lined the walls. 

“You’ve overindulged, Angel.” He hissed, as he stepped closer to Warren, grabbing one of the bottles of champagne off the table. “Veuve Clicquot? You must be having a bad time.” 

Warren smiled, his thinking was just a little hazy. “The world is ending outside. I’m allowed to indulge.” 

Cameron put the green bottles back on the table before getting closer to Warren. He put both of his hands on the arms of Warren’s seat, and then leaned in, his face hovering above Warren’s. His breath was like licks of flames on Warren’s neck. 

“You are allowed to indulge too, Hodge. We just ended the world.” Warren pulled himself up, closer to Cameron. He then raised the glass to the devil’s mouth and tilted it upward, forcing Cameron to drink from the flute. Cameron was surprised by Warren’s sudden abrasiveness, but dutifully swallowed the champagne as best as he could, allowing only a little to dribble down his chin, and onto the leather pants Warren was wearing. 

He wasn’t a prude, but he pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket to wipe his mouth once Warren pulled the glass away from his mouth. 

Cameron didn’t get a moment to speak before Warren leaned in close, and licked the little bit of flesh that wasn’t covered by Cameron’s overstarched collars. “I can’t let a drop go to waste, do you know how delicious that stuff is?” 

Warren was sultry, open, and inviting. He had gold eyes that were sparkling with excitement, a ring of fire around dilated irises. He placed a kiss on that sliver of forbidden skin, his hand ran up Cameron’s chest before sticking his fingers between the buttons, and playing with them. 

“I’ve had better,” Cameron responded flatly. Warren was being crystal clear about what he wanted, but Cameron knew that Warren wanted something from him that he wasn’t ready to give just yet. He was too shy about everything, so he let Warren give him another kiss on the neck, before turning his body away to grab the bottle. There isn’t much left in it, but there’s just the right amount to give Cameron the buzz he needed. Warren pressed his face into Cameron’s arm, a cat begging for attention.

It took him one swig to finish it all off, just one large gulp that had him feeling like he might throw up. He coughed once he took the bottle away from his lips, and placed it on the floor next to the armchair. 

Warren began kissing him again with a deep burning hunger. It was almost as if Warren wanted Cameron as a form of comfort in a time where everything around him was falling apart. Cameron couldn’t blame him, the only thing that was consistent the past seven days was Cameron lingering by Warren’s side, only a few footsteps away. 

The problem was that they both didn’t intend for the worst timeline to come to fruition, their hearts were in a good place well, Warren’s at least was, that was why he was sucking all the air out of Cameron’s lungs. Cameron’s heart was supposed to be in a good place but he knew if he let guard drop, and let Hope fall into the wrong hands, then he’d have Warren for eternity and not for just one celebratory night. 

He didn’t have enough of a conscience to feel guilty about it. 

Warren couldn’t read minds, so instead he pulled Cameron’s shirt out of his pants, tugging it upwards. He wanted to take his mind off the failure. He couldn’t pin-point where he went wrong, but he knew it would never be Cameron's fault. He was too perfect to let something like that happen. 

“Hodge.” His voice was shaky, as Cameron slid off Warren’s silk shirt. Warren didn’t like to take his top off much, but this was a special occasion. This was Warren’s despair in action, trying to keep the guilt at bay. His lips place a kiss on Cameron’s earlobe again. Cameron continued to undress him. 

“What?” Cameron shifted the mood, his teeth were gritted, and his grip on Warren’s long blonde hair was tight. He had moved to sit on top of Warren, finding it hard to move when he was just so turned on. 

“I want the devil’s horns inside of me,” Warren said, his breath on Cameron’s ears, his hands on the buckle of Cameron’s belt, playing with it, “Both of them.” 

“Devil’s horns? Is that what we’re calling my penis now.” Cameron only sounded slightly annoyed.

“Penises, two not one. That’s why they’re devil horns.” Warren laughed, pressing his wet lips against the nape of Cameron’s neck. He wanted to leave markings all over Cameron, what was the point in keeping that they had secret? 

So, he unhooked Cameron’s belt, and then pulled down his pants. Cameron didn’t do anything to stop him. He only had a simple question to ask. 

“Where do you want my devil horns then, Angel?” He moaned as Warren hands stroked him. Warren was never the one who liked to wait for things. So he pulled down the pair of briefs that Cameron was wearing to stroke both of his penises. One of them got harder than the other faster, and it was always a race to the finish to see which one would finish first. Cameron had always seem himself as above the mortal sin of lust, so he’d never really collected any data. 

“I’ll just show you.” Warren finally stopped giving Cameron’s cocks attention, leaving him hard and throbbing while Warren pulled down his leather pants. It took all of Cameron’s willpower to not finish right then and there over a mostly naked Warren. 

Cameron got off of Warren completely, and it was entirely uncomfortable with two hardons in the way, but he felt like a champion once he'd pulled both of Warren’s legs around his waist. He had one arm on the chair and the other on Warren for a solid grip. Warren looked up at him, with his long hair spread out against the brown leather. Warren’s large feathered wings were now draped over the edges of the couch uncomfortably. He looked so beautiful, but Cameron can’t admire it for much longer, or it’ll ruin the moment, and they’d have to start all over. 

“What are you waiting for?” Warren taunted, “I’ve already given you permission.” 

“Trying to figure out just how I’m going to get inside.” Cameron responded. “I’m not sure you could take-” 

Warren interrupted. “I can Hodge, now come on, I’ll guide you.” His voice was demanding. 

It was a slow painless process, as Cameron inserted his two large cocks inside of Warren. Warren helped by using his fingers to stretch his pussy out to accommodate him. It was a lot easier for Hodge than Warren, and Warren moaned for every inch Cameron put inside of him. They’d never done it before, not with all of Cameron inside of him. But the tightness felt nice, for both of them.

“I feel full.” Warren cried, before Cameron began thrusting into him. 

Every thrust was slow, and long because Cameron was afraid he’d have to reinsert himself into Warren. Warren had tears forming in his eyes, he just loved how overwhelmed he was, and how Cameron was forcing him to his limits. He didn’t have just one orgasm, he had multiple ones in succession. Each one of them added to Cameron’s pleasure. 

When Cameron finished, Warren was almost surprised at the amount of cum that came out of his lover. Cameron pulled out with a slick sound, stood up for a moment and then fell back onto the couch behind him, for a moment his world went black. Whenever he came, it was always a process for him to regain control of his body, it was always just an exhaustive procedure. He closed his eyes and let out a deep satisfied sigh. 

Warren felt that guilt melting away from him as more sunshine filtered through the window, he was giving in to the afterglow of lust. Golden rays of sunlight began illuminating the room where the sin of betrayal was rewarded with lust. He looked over at Cameron’s exhausted body, and smiled for the first time in days. 

Maybe the end times wouldn’t be so bad if he had Cameron around. 

**Author's Note:**

> Unfortunately, I'm on tumblr @[diamondgore](https://diamondgore.tumblr.com/) & on twitter @[unworthingtons](https://twitter.com/unworthingtons).


End file.
